Lets never grow up
by xblackxtearsxofxlovexandxkatex
Summary: A young girl whose past is unknown awakes on the never land's shady shore. She doesn't know where she is or who she is. In the shadows a face that all recognize and love watches, he is not as we remember but an older and wiser Peter. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, you all know that I didn't think up Peter Pan although I wish that I had… Renae is mine… I don't have a betareader for this so if anyone is interested please contact me.**

* * *

A young girl whose past is unknown awakes on the never land's shady shore. She doesn't know where she is or who she is. There is no one around. No one anywhere on the whole island as far as she cam see. All she knows is that she is trapped in a land she doesn't know…

In the shadows a face that all recognize and love watches, he is not as we remember but an older and wiser Peter.

A young girl lay on the shore just a few feet away from the waves. A boy of seventeen or so stands over her, watching the slow rise and fall of her breathing. The clothing she wore consisted of breaches like that of a man and a long sleeved shirt unlike any he had seen on previous Wendy's. Oh yes, she was indeed a Wendy though he knows not where the girl has come from only that she is here. The newest in a succession of girls that he has known and forgotten over the long years. He can't remember any of them not even their names, just the title each bared in his mind. Each new girl, no matter her personality, was his Wendy. He watched as she stirred on the sand and took to the air retreating into the cover of the tree's to study her. After all each Wendy had been chosen by him and brought to the Never land, this girl had shown up by herself. She may be a trap left by Andrew James, Captain of the Jolly Roger to lure him to his death. He knew she was not one of the Indians for she was pale and they had long since died out, killed by the Pirates and eaten by the wild animals of the forests. It was a miracle really that the animals had not found the Wendy before he had.

He watched the girl closely as she sat up and looked around. She had a blank confused look upon her face as she studied her surroundings. She stood up a little shakily and turned around slowly to get a better look at her surroundings. After a moment of what seemed to be contemplation she nodded to herself and scratched a big 'X' into the ground with her foot before setting off down the beach.

Peter followed the girl as she took most of the day walking the half way around the island; night had almost fallen by time she reached the place where the Indians had made giant fire circles of the beach. She looked curiously at them for a moment before calling out, "Hello? Is anybody here?"

Her voice was melodic and he almost called back to her but stopped himself. He hadn't yet seen all that he wished to about the girl. She sighed in a resigned way that told him she had hoped there was someone nearby. After a minute she trudged into the leafy cover, Peter watched her as she gathered fallen sticks and handfuls of dried leaves. He knew she was going to try to start a fire to protect against the dark that was quickly falling. She piled the sticks into a teepee style structure and then grabbed two rocks from the ground; she slammed them together and looked closely for sparks. None appeared so she tried once more, still noting. She grabbed another pair of rocks and tried again to no avail. With a disheartened sigh she picked up two of the sticks and began rubbing them together briskly. She continued this for about a half an hour, the sun was down by then and the girl cast the sticks away with annoyance. After a few minutes of sitting there she sighed and looking around nervously she drew her legs to herself and wrapped her arms around them. She lay her head on her knees and Peter wondered if she was going to fall asleep, in the never land it was dangerous to sleep in the open, especially without fire. After a while he flew to another tree where he could see her face, a few strands of silvery white hair had fallen across her face but he could see that her eyes were open and sparkling in the moonlight. There were trails of tears running horizontally across her face and into her hair looking like mystical war paint as she stared straight ahead. He frowned and wondered why the girl would be crying, it was not yet cold and the sand was sure to hold the sun's warmth for a while longer. After a while her eyes closed and her breathing slowed, it was getting cold out here.

Peter held back a curse as a small bell like voice appeared next to his head along with the shimmering light that the small fairy gave off. "Tink," Peter said angrily though softly so that the girl didn't hear and wake up, "What if she wakes up and notices you? I am hiding for a reason."

The bells came again and Peter scowled, "Of course I am going to start her a fire once I am sure she's asleep. She'll freeze if I don't."

He paused and listened to the smug tone of the small fairy then shook his head, "No I am not going to let her die just because she doesn't know how to light a fire." He thought for a moment and then said, "You keep watch and be prepared to tell me anything you see I am going to go and get a blanket from the hollow." The fairy made a face but Peter waved it off and flew towards the deepest part of the never land's forest.

He reached the hollow quickly and after briefing the lost boys he found a warm blanket left behind by the last Wendy and headed back to where Tinkerbell waited. He wouldn't put it past her to leave the girl alone for the wild animals to get.

He knew she would be asleep and quite cold by time he returned so he'd grabbed a small container and placed burning sticks from the lost boys' fire, as he flew along he grabbed small twigs from the tree's and fed them into the fire so that it would keep until he could start the girls fire. Once that was done it would be okay for him to leave her until the morning.

Once he returned to where Tinkerbell was stationed he consulted her and it was decided that once in the open it would be quicker if he were to cover her while Tink started the fire. They went cautiously making no sound; Peter left the bowl by the fire for Tink to use to start and he unfolded the blanket and carefully draped it around her small form. When he had finished Tink had gotten most of the kindling lit for the Wendy's fire and was beckoning to him that they should get out of sight until they knew for sure that they hadn't woken her up.

They raced back to their hiding place in the tree's and watched. The girl stirred but did not awaken. Peter smiled they had done their job well, no detections. He was a little worried about the threat of Pirates seeing the fire and trying to steal his Wendy but knew that they were currently anchored near the mermaid lagoon which was far enough away that he needn't worry.

Still he was reluctant to leave her to return to the warmth and relative safety of the hollow. A fire didn't guarantee that the animals would leave her be, if they were hungry enough they would go through anything to get their quarry. So stay Peter did, he watched over her with Tink perched on his shoulder complaining the night away.

He knew, as the sun went up, that the girl would awaken soon so he demolished the fire and painstakingly covered all traces of his assistance. He dug a hole and buried the coals in it, covered the remaining ashes with fresh sand, and then gathered new fuel which he built into a teepee. Last but not least he carefully removed the blanket hoping not to wake her up. As he did this last he studied the girls face which was partially hidden by her hair.

She had pale skin and full round lips that were tilted downwards as if she were not having the most pleasant dreams, which he had already guessed for she had been restless in the night. She had silvery hair that shone gold in the rising sun; he wished she would open her eyes so that he could have a complete view of her face. He quickly retracted this reverie however because then she would see him hovering just above the sand only half a foot from her.

His eyes widened as she stirred and he quickly retreated into the tree's as she straightened up. He knew she couldn't feel very comfortable having slept upright; he smiled as she stretched and grimaced in pain. She sighed and stood up looking around as if she wondered what she should do next. She frowned and knelt down next to the fire, she touched the branches and frowned. Peter bit his lip; maybe she had been awake sometime in the night after all. Then she plucked a piece of something from her hair, he groaned inwardly guessing that it was ash from the fire. She dropped the ash and looked around before shaking her head and setting down the beach once again.

It was noon before she stopped looking down at her stomach. The Wendy frowned and looked warily towards the tree's as if wondering if she dare go into the forest to search for food as she had done the night before for the wood. She bit her lip and looked around again before making up her mind. He figured she could see one of the mango tree's that grew close to the beach. He was near it himself and could smell its juicy fruit.

She walked confidently up to the tree line all uncertainty gone and approached the tree. It was a tall tree with many fruits on the lower and higher limbs but instead of grabbing one of the lower hanging fruits she pulled herself into the tree with practiced ease. Once in the tree she pulled herself to one of the topmost forks and settled herself there within reaching distance of a clump of ripe mangos. He watched carefully ready to catch her if she were to fall, after all he could not let his new Wendy hurt herself climbing tree's. None of the other Wendy's had bothered doing any of the activities that he and the other lost boy's enjoyed such as climbing tree's and he wasn't going to let the only one that seemed to hurt herself doing it.

He knew that he would have to reveal himself soon to her or risk the Pirates finding her as she wandered the beach but decided to wait until the following morning to do so. He would know for sure if she was a spy by then, and he would leave her to her own devices if indeed she was. There had only been one Wendy who had turned out to be Captain Andrew's spy and she had reported to him every other day, she had been suspicious from the first day though. This Wendy from the sea didn't seem like that Wendy at all.

Night came and once again Peter readied to prepare a fire for her and cover her with a blanket. He had spent the day hours watching her actions which were much the same as the day before. She had done everything much the same as the day before and had finally come full circle around the island stopping where she had begun the morning before. She stared angrily at the large 'X' and then kicked it out with her foot stubbing her toe on a hidden rock. He laughed silently as she plopped down on the sand to nurse her hurt toe. This time she didn't bother trying to light a fire she simply stared off into the horizon until she tired and then she curled up on her side with her arm tucked under her head as a pillow until sleep overtook her. Peter was extra careful when covering her and then went about starting the fire; Tink had gone back to the hollow with an update for the boy's and had yet to return. She had probably forgotten that she was supposed to return; she was weary from her long vigil the night before. Peter himself was not tired in the least. He never tired unlike the fairy's and lost boy's he slept because he enjoyed it, he never dreamed anyways the way that the others did. He had never questioned his lack of dreams or sleeplessness, just as he never questioned the fact that he didn't age like the people in the real world, in the many years he'd been in the never land he had seen countless new generations of Wendy's and seen them age. The original Wendy had aged and died long ago and he had accepted that his momentary friends would eventually leave and die.

Once sure that the fire would not gutter he went to leave, he was only hovering a few inches above the sand and on the opposite side of the fire when the Wendy opened her eyes. They were a clear blue and he stared into them transfixed for a moment before he got his thoughts back together and landed on the sand, he didn't want to frighten her.

The girl stared at him with her eyes wide and a little frightened for a minute before slowly sitting up, she noticed the blanket as it slid off her shoulders and jumped a little. She opened her mouth and said in a lovely voice, "Who are you?"

Peter glanced at the tree's wondering if he should take off in the hope that she would thing she had been dreaming when she awoke in the morning. "Peter," he answered truthfully. The girl looked him up and down as if trying to figure out if he was real or not. He looked down at his cloths; roughly made pants in dark brown tones and dirtied by the days of mischief he got into. He was wearing a belt around his waist with a long, sharp dagger hanging in a makeshift sheath hanging from it. His shirt was a dark deerskin vest made for him by the Indians before they disappeared years ago, it was ragged and he knew he must look like a wild man in this lighting with his blond hair hanging around his face and partially obscuring his eyes.

The girl frowned as she looked at the place where his bare feet stood on the ground. "Where are your foot prints?" She asked looking up into his face.

"Under my feet," Peter said lifting each foot up, making a great show of making sure she saw the foot prints there.

The girl sensed the evasion and didn't press it though she looked puzzled. "Did you do this?" She asked gesturing to the blanket and fire.

Peter nodded and said, "I did," she tilted her head questioningly, "Last night as well," he added.

"Why did you?" she asked looking into the fire.

"I wanted to," Peter said indignantly. He had been nice enough to keep her from freezing and she was questioning him like he had done something wrong. "I do whatever I want," he added for good measure.

"Thank you Peter," she said with a small grin in his direction.

Peter nodded and said, "What is your name?" he asked.

The girl opened her mouth to answer and then closed it with a frown, "I-I don't know… I can not remember," she said with a sigh.

"You do not have a name?" He asked the incredulity obvious in his voice.

"I don't know if I have one," She said haltingly. "All I remember is a storm and a small sail boat… then water, nothing else…" She furrowed her brow in concentration for a few moments as she stared into the fire before looking up at Peter again.

Peter looked at the Wendy for a few minutes not believing his luck. Finally, a Wendy with no family to remember, no one to look after back in the real world. He walked over lightly and sat next to her but facing her with one side to the fire. "Do you know where you are?" He asked intently.

"No? I thought I was…" she trailed off looking embarrassed.

Peter looked at her curiously, "Where did you think you are?"

"Dead," She said simply looking him in the face. "And I am not so sure I was wrong," she added with an incredulous smile.

He looked at her quizzically and she added.

"I thought I drowned in the ocean, and that I was in my own personal purgatory waiting to be let into heaven…" She paused once more which irritated Peter, "I thought you might be an Angel come to get me." After admitting this she blushed, she'd obviously gathered that he was not an Angel and he was not coming to take her to Heaven.

"I'm no Angel," Peter said with a smirk. He wondered not for the first time how she'd gotten to the never land, and now with this new information he was even more confused… He didn't know how she had drifted through the barrier of space without knowing it. Or how she'd managed it without flying here.

"I figured as much but there are no foot prints in the sand except for where you were standing and where you walked around the fire…" She said explanatorily, "It seems as if you dropped from the sky or flew here."

Peter smiled she'd gotten the nail right on the head with that guess. He looked at her face wondering what she would say to being called Wendy. All the other girls had been annoyed at being called Wendy by accident when he wasn't paying attention but she didn't have a name. He smiled as he said, "So what do you think I should call you?"

"The girl bit her lip in concentration before shrugging, "I don't care, you choose. People aren't supposed to choose their own names."

Peter grinned wider as she said this but then as he went to say that her new name could be Wendy the words froze in his throat. He opened his mouth and out came the words, "Renae, your name can be Renae."

The newly named Renae nodded and said, "I like it Peter, thanks."

Peter was glad she liked it but confused as to why he hadn't just told Wendy, in his mind that was who she'd be… Just another Wendy here for now but soon away she would fly leaving the never land and him behind like all the others had done before her. The thought brought with it a fleeting sadness left behind from the original Wendy's departure, when she had taken all of the first lost boys with her.

He had been alone for a while, that is until he found the first of his new lost boy's, Andrew… Andrew had seen the never land as the perfect opportunity to live out his dream, a conqueror, he became Peter's new adversary and brought from his old hometown a bunch of ruffians and they set camp on the Jolly Roger. He wiped out all of the Indians on the island, every last one. Captain Andrew James was the Hook of the first Wendy's time only ten times worse. Captain Andrew showed no mercy to anyone, took no time explaining his cunning plans. It was a blow to Peter to be betrayed and it was the reason for his suspicions about the new Wendy, about Renae.

Peter looked at Renae thoughtfully for a minute before saying, "Would you rather stay here tonight or would you rather spend the night in a nice warm house, hidden from all the wild things?"

* * *

**Trust me on this when I say there is more to come. Read and Review that's all I'm asking for!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I don't own Peter Pan. I wish I did though! This is the second installment in my story. I have typed up about 20 pages on word total so far so each chapter will be approximately 5 pages long or so, at least on word. Thats about it... Read, enjoy, and review to tell me how much you enjoyed it.**

**Also I have had a review on my first Chapter! This makes me happy enough to dance around and giggle a little . It was Pinkfurball who gave this little fic its first review and this chapter is going out so early because of her request for me to update soon! **

"Are you serious?" Renae asked, "I walked all the way around the island and there was no signs of human habitation except for those camp fires which have obviously been they're for some time. I didn't see any houses…"

"Well you wouldn't have now would you…" Peter said mysteriously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Renae said annoyance discernible in her voice.

"It means that you didn't see my home because you weren't supposed to," Peter said a little mockingly.

"It's hidden?" Renae said confused. "Why would you hide it?" she asked.

"It's a necessary precaution," Peter said shrugging, "So would you rather go there than stay the night on the ground?" He smiled; she would be staying the night underground instead if she went to the hollow. He had found a new hiding place twice since the original Wendy left, once the next day and once after Andrew betrayed him, his current dwelling was underground like the first one but this was in the safest place that he could possibly think of. This one would be impossible to find even for Captain Andrew who was determined to find Peter and rid the never land of him at long last.

"Yes, Peter I would love to go to your home instead of spending another night out here on the sandy shores of this island," She said with a mock sarcastic tone.

"Okay then," Peter said, "You have to let me blindfold you first."

Renae nodded though she seemed a little unsure about it.

Peter tired a blindfold securely around her eyes and waved a hand in front of her face to make sure she couldn't see him. Once done with that he took her hand which caused her to jump. He just smiled and began to lead her towards the forest, she followed without resistance and he told her when to step up and when there were obstacles in her way he helped her over them. By time they were nearing the hollow he knew she was getting very weary and regretted not being able to just fly her home. He couldn't let her know about that until he was absolutely positive she didn't know anything about the never land and those in it. If she knew more about it than he told her than she was lying and he would dispose of her. If her story held true for at least two weeks time then he would allow her to come and go as she wished but until he trusted her she would have to remain in the house.

She stumbled and he could hear her sigh softly as he helped her back up. They were almost there; just a few more steps and they could slip into the tunnel that would take them to the hollow. "You'll have to crawl through a tight space here," he warned and helped her into the tunnel. Once she was in he slipped in behind her and closed the exit. It was entirely dark inside the tunnel with the exit closed off. It soon widened so that they could stand again and Peter removed the blindfold after finding her in the dark.

"Peter?" Renae said nervously, "I can't see anything."

"We aren't there yet he said softly taking her hand again and leading her onward. Her hand was cold and it trembled slightly causing Peter to frown, it was chilly but not that cold.

"Peter are we almost there?" Renae asked quietly her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes, but I must warn you that when we get there you will be something of a… curiosity…" He knew the door was in front of him and stopped, "The boy's are harmless even if they seem a little wild. They wont harm you they just want to get to know you," he said with a smirk thinking of the four boys whom he had recruited for his band of lost boy's.

He sensed Renae's nod rather than seeing it and he pushed open the door in front of his to let the light of a crackling fire flood into the tunnel. He walked into the large cavern. It was cozy and covered in pelts of animals. Renae stood at the tunnel blinking for a minute just taking in everything before she stepped tentatively into the hollow shutting the door to the tunnel behind herself.

Renae almost screamed when one of the smaller piles of fur groaned and began mumbling incoherently at Peter.

"Yup," Peter said grinning.

The mound sat up immediately revealing a dark haired boy dressed in the furs of a gray wolf. The boy looked around the cavern before his eyes came to rest on Renae. The boy's face remained blank for a minute, then to Renae's surprise he gave her a small grin before yelling, "Boy's she's here!" Renae's eyes widened as the other three lost boy's heads appeared from the mounds of fur. She was a little nervous when they simply looked at her with the same little smile, she felt like she was being studied by a pack of hungry animals. They were each dressed in the skins of a different animal, A wolf, a tiger, a fox, and a panther. They each had picked their animal's for a different reason and they all resembled the animal they'd chosen in either behavior or appearance. Renae could see what Peter had meant by overwhelming when they all at once began to talk.

Peter laughed and said, "Come now boys is that any way to treat our new guest?"

The boy's had all stopped speaking when Peter began and now they all looked a little sheepish. They all rolled out of their beds and lined up in a random order as far as Renae could tell.

Once they'd done that they began to speak one by one, "I'm Alex," the one dressed in the skin of a wolf said with a small formal bow that Renae would have laughed at if it were not for the fact that he looked so very serious about it.

The one who was dressed as a tiger bowed as formal as the last and said, "My name is Xerian."

The next in line was a little younger than the others who looked to be around the same age as Peter, that is to say that he looked to be around thirteen instead of sixteen and seventeen, "I am David." He was clothed as a fox and his ginger hair matched the tint which Renae noticed as he bowed with all seriousness.

The last was the panther, "My name is Nathanyl," he said with a bow.

Once Nathanyl had straightened up Peter walked out to stand in front of her, "And I am Peter, leader of all."

Renae, sensing that he was not going to bow to her, crossed her legs at the ankles and spread out her arms like she would if wearing a voluminous dress. She dipped her head, when she came up Peter was smiling again and he said, "What do you think?"

"Much better than sleeping on the cold sand again," she said returning his grin. The boy's, who for the most part were older than Renae herself all gathered around and began asking questions about herself. She quickly realized that she didn't know the answers to most of what they were asking her about. She answered as best as she could but she didn't know what she liked to do or if she knew how to cook or fight or anything like that.

Peter rescued her saying that she was tired and they would have plenty of time to learn about their new guest. Peter led her into a smaller cavern off the side of the first that she hadn't seen during her first inspection of the hollow. There was a large bed made of wood and furs, "You sleep here," Peter said pointing to the bed.

Renae looked around the room; it was obvious that she was not the first girl to inhabit this room. There were dried flowers on the small table that had been constructed out of the same wood as the bed. The walls were smoother in this room as though more care had been taken to make it than the rest. There was a chair, needles, and thread in the corner.

Peter smiled seeing Renae in the same room that had housed the rest of the Wendy girls. She was so different in appearance from all the others, she had very pale hair, and he had always chosen dark haired girls because that was what the first Wendy had had. Her eyes seemed to be made of the lightest blue summer sky, they sparkled as she looked around the room. She frowned after a moment as if confused, there was no fire in this room, but it was lit well with a warm golden glow. She looked at him and he looked up at the ceiling, above them was the fairy's tree's hollow trunk. There were fairy's flitting from one place to the next and Renae stared at then amazed, "Are those… Fairy's?" She asked after a moments hesitation.

"Yes," Peter said simply. Her eyes grew even larger and she stared at them in fascination. Peter smiled silently and said, "Tinker Bell where are you?" It was soft but after a moment a sheepish looking female fairy came darting out of the trunk.

Tink had been napping in her alcove; she smiled when she saw that Peter was not mad at her for falling asleep when she was supposed to be watching the new Wendy girl. She wasn't happy that the Wendy had been brought there without her knowing but Peter always did what he wanted without considering her opinions first. The new Wendy was looking at her and Tinker Bell couldn't help but to stare back. The girl smiled and Tink laughed to herself, this girl was amusing to her. She looked at Peter wondering what he had called her for but found him studying the new Wendy's face instead of looking at her. So that was it was it? He had only wanted her to come to please the Wendy.

"Tink," Peter said smiling and then looking at her for the first time since she'd come in, "This is Renae, she is our new guest."

Tinker Bell raised her perfect eyebrows and tinkled, "Is she now?"

Peter nodded not noting her sarcastic tone. He was too busy waiting for her reaction.

"She is quite lovely," the new Wendy… Renae… said.

Tinker Bell grinned a little, "Yes I am," she twinkled with a smug smile.

Peter laughed and said, "Guess what Renae, Tink agrees with you." Renae yawned and Peter said "She also thinks you should get some sleep, you have a long day full of questions ahead of you."

Renae nodded and smiled at Tinker Bell, "Thank you Tinker Bell, that is very kind of you."

Tink smiled overly sweetly while rolling her eyes and then dashed off into the trunk of the tree above.

Peter watched Renae closely as she yawned again and said, "I think I will sleep now, I am awfully tired." She looked rather tired but Peter thought that she looked exquisite all the same. Her hair shimmered in the fairy's light from above and she seemed to glow with a lunar radiance. He smiled and bowed slightly, "Good night Renae," he said before turning around and exiting. "Good night Peter," she replied to his retreating form as he left her room allowing the fur hanging to close.

He strode across the hollow to his own room, it was about the same size as the Wendy room, but it was filled with stuff. Most of it was bits of junk that he kept meaning to get rid of but some of it was precious jewels and gold nicked from unsuspecting pirates. He went over to his hammock and lay in it looking up at the rugged ceiling of the small underground room. He was content at last, a new Wendy was in her proper place and the hollow was quiet but for the sound of soft breathing. He knew that the next day would be interesting; he longed to know more about this new Wendy who came from the sea. She claimed to know nothing about her past and he believed it, he just hoped that her memory of the world did not return. If she never had anything to forget she would never remember and she would stay and be his Wendy forever…

Renae lay down on the bed of soft furs and pulled one over her. For the first time since awaking on the beach she reflected on what she knew about herself and the place she was in. She knew that she was not from this place, where ever this place was but nothing about herself or anything about her past. She thought for a minute more and decided that it was easier to list all the things she didn't know, like her real name, age, birth place, or past. She had no clue where she was or if the 'boy's' or Peter intended her harm. She didn't think that Peter did, if so he wouldn't have started her a fire that first night when she was cold, why cover someone you intended to kill later anyways? Peter seemed nice enough though a little odd. After a minute she retracted that thought because she didn't truly know what odd was. Perhaps he was completely normal and thought her to be odd because she didn't act like him.

She sighed and told herself she'd have plenty of time to find out later. At that thought she closed her eyes and allowed herself to slip into a dream.

While her conscious mind was asleep her subconscious mind wove a dream for her of a place quite unlike here, a place where people didn't bow or curtsy, a place that had an empty room left unlit and a weeping woman and a man with a sorrowful face… Then she dreamed of a small child with her head in the lap of a younger version of that woman but the woman wept not here, she was smiling contentedly while stroking the child's head whispering tales of a far off place, second star to the right and straight on until morning. The place she spoke of was fantastical with fairy's and mermaids, evil pirates and their enemies the lost boy's and the flying boy who led them… Peter his name was… Peter Pan.

Renae awoke the next morning with no recollection of dreaming at all; everyone in the hollow was asleep still, she could hear them breathing lightly. Renae had yet to open her eyes and was about to roll over to drift back off into sleep when she heard a small bell. She opened her eyes to see a fairy hovering just above her face. This fairy was male, unlike Peter's Tinker Bell, and wore a tiny golden circlet on his brow. Renae smiled and said, "Hello," to the fairy.

The fairy smiled in return and she heard a welcome within the bells that next sounded.

Renae sat up and the fairy landed on the furs that still covered her lap. Renae tilted her head wondering what the fairy could want from her. The fairy seemed to know what she was thinking and began to jingle.

At first it wasn't easy to make out but she got the gist of what he was saying. He was saying that he was Raeign a prince of the fairy people and that he had heard her call to him while she was adrift at sea, he had rounded up some of the other fairies and helped her reach the shores safely. That was how she had wound up on the island.

Renae accepted the explanation for what it was but them said, "I don't remember calling for help. I don't remember being lost at sea at all…"

She reflected back on the little about her past that she could remember… the storm and the boat. The last thing she remembered was being surrounded by water drowning. She supposed that it was possible that she'd been able to surface once again and call out for help. "Thank you for rescuing me," she said with a small smile at the small fairy prince.

He nodded and said in a cadence of bells that it was the only thing he could have done. That, after all, he was her fairy. This confused her. He noticed her confusion before she had a chance to ask her question and explained to her that some people, like Peter, had a fairy destined to be their companion. He was destined to be hers just as Tinker Bell was Peters. She nodded though she still didn't know exactly what he was explaining to her. Raeign grinned up at her the smile lighting up his small handsome features. Renae yawned and Raeign fluttered up to pat her cheek.

"Sleep," he told her kindly. "You've had a long night. Peter won't let the boy's wake you," he said as he flew alighted on one of the posts of her bed. "Don't worry about anything Renae, I'll talk to you when you awaken." Renae nodded and lay back down closing her eyes.

'Saved by a fairy prince,' she thought as she drifted into dreams again, 'sounds like a dream to me.'

* * *

**Review please! I will love you for all eternity if you do!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is chapter three! PLease read and review! **

**As you all know I do not own Peter Pan or the never land. The new characters, Renae, Captain Andrew (Who will have a role in the next chap), Alex, David, Xerian, Nathanyl, Raeign, and any other characters who may come into play in later chapters.**

**Please Review people because without reviews I can't seem to find the drive to write more and I have some big plans for this!!**

**Oh and I have thought of a perfect theme song for this story, it gave me the inspiration to begin writing the next chapter which is by far the best. (I'll put it up before sunday I think) The song is Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus! If you actually look at the lyrics then you will see why!**

* * *

Raeign waited until Renae had fallen asleep before flitting off to find Peter. He flew into Peter's room where Peter was awake and conversing with Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell jumped from Peter's bed into the air and curtseyed and even Peter rose and gave him a small bow. He inclined his head and motioned for the both of them to sit once more. He landed on the bed near Tinker Bell and began talking. "I apologize for not informing you before now," Raeign said to Peter, "I brought Renae here with the help of several other fairies." He glanced at Tinker Bell, "I know now how you knew to go get Peter all those years ago," he grinned. "I was surprised to hear her calling for help across all that distance," he looked back at Peter. "I knew that you would make a place for her here so I brought her back with me rather than returning her."

"You brought me Renae?" Peter asked confused. The fairy royal family had always disapproved of him bringing Wendy's to the never land. They never even really seemed to want him there either. "But I thought that you didn't want humans in the never land… That we didn't belong here," he stated.

"This is different. You are here because of Tinker Bell, who saved you from a situation in which you would surely have perished. You brought the lost boy's here from the streets, but the Wendy's as I have heard Tinker Bell refer to them, all had families, and homes which made them return to their former lives. That is the difference between them and Renae. She may never remember her former life. This makes her free to stay here with me… and you… for as long as she knows nothing of her past. I warn you not to push her memory because if she remembers we will have to give her back," the fairy prince said.

"We will have to give her back? So you want her here?" Peter asked Raeign.

Raeign nodded, "I have no more wish than you for her to leave the never land for if she does I will have to leave my family behind to stay with her."

Peter nodded; he understood the bond between a fairy and a human. It was impossible for a fairy to survive long without their human close by. Across the island was no big deal but across time and space was much too far. They would both suffer from a prolonged absence.

Peter couldn't help but smile. Renae was his to keep. She would stay here with him in the never land for always. He'd never have to risk aging again by going to see a Wendy in the real world or by searching for a new one to steal away. She was his.

Tinker Bell stood silently all through the conversation. It was her worst nightmare come to life. A Wendy who would, not only steal away Peter's attention, but who was here to stay permanently. She was determined for Renae to regain her memories in the hope that there was something back in her old life that would make her want to return. Once she was gone she would have Peter to herself again. There was becoming more and more time between Wendy's Tinker Bell had noticed. Soon he'd be so discouraged that he wouldn't even bother at all. He would pay attention to her and only her.

In the main chamber the lost boy's were beginning to stir. They had the brains enough to stay quiet as they made their way down a long corridor to the kitchen. When the last Wendy, whose actual name was forgotten already, was here she had taught them to cook and in the time that she'd been gone they'd actually gotten good at it… They made a breakfast fit for a kings hall, or at least that was how they imagined it was, and took it into the dining hall. Then they went to find Peter and tell him what they had done to please the new Wendy.

Peter was unsurprised to open his eyes to the messy haired heads of his lost boy's looming over him. In fact he had known that they were there. He had heard them come in but waited to open his eyes to let them think they had snuck up on him. Raeign had left only minutes ago and had invited Tinker Bell with him. Tinker Bell had gone with the fairy prince solely because he was the prince and she couldn't refuse his invitation to breakfast without being rude. Peter knew this and assumed that the prince did too.

He opened his eyes to the four boy's grinning faces. They retreated to just inside the doorway and lined up in their standard formation. Alex snapped to attention and reported in hushed tones, "We have prepared a breakfast fit for your table father." He said this, referring to Peter as father because of the new Wendy. There was a new mother so Peter was once again playing father. Peter nodded solemnly, "I am pleased. I will wake mother at once and we will be there shortly. The boy's all nodded and grinned happily before parading out of the room and returning to where the food lay waiting.

Peter flew through the caves and into Renae's room. She was still asleep and looked lovely with the most peaceful expression he'd seen on anyone's face ever. He hovered a mere foot above her peering at her face, admiring the way her silvery gold hair framed it like a shimmering halo. He wasn't expecting her eyes to open and when they did he stared at her more, forgetting that it meant that she was awake.

She stared up at him for a moment blankly before sitting up, "Oh my gosh," she exclaimed wide eyed.

Peter cursed himself inside his mind; he had forgotten that she didn't know he could fly. He grinned sheepishly and gauged her reaction through eyes partially hidden by his dirty blonde mop. She stared at him looking half curious, half afraid. He was standing on the ground now and had been ever since she had spoken. He wondered what she was thinking and if she would remember the night before when he had pretended not to know what she was talking about when she asked about his missing footprints.

Renae didn't know what to make of the guiltily grinning boy in front of her. He looked like she imagined someone would look if they'd been caught stealing a cookie from his mothers cookie jar. She looked down at the ground where Peter's grimy feet were firmly planted on the ground. "How'd you do that?" she asked him in awe. He broke into a real smile apparently relieved that she wasn't about to scream or try to run away from him. He shrugged slightly, "I can't remember… I've always been able to do it I suppose," he was lying but he feared that if he told her the truth she'd learn how to fly herself and then if her memories returned she would be able to leave him.

She grinned, "That's awesome! Can you fly very high?"

Peter nodded at her question, "Yup, I can fly to the stars if I want to," he restrained himself from laughing at his private joke. She wouldn't get the whole 'second star to the right and straight on till morning' thing because the only time she'd traveled here she'd been unconscious.

"You'll have to take me with you sometime!" She said excitedly.

"Two weeks and I will fly you anywhere on the island that you wish to go," Peter said.

Renae wondered at the two weeks but left it at that. She looked around the room she'd fallen asleep in and noted that it looked no different now than it had when she'd fallen asleep. She wondered if the fairy prince had all been a dream. After thinking about that for several minutes she dismissed it from her mind and said, "So Peter, what brings you here to hover over me while I sleep?"

"The lost boy's have cooked a meal that they claim is fit for a king's table. They won't begin eating until their mother has joined them," he said offering Renae his hand to help her out of bed.

'Finally a chance to learn where I am,' Renae thought to herself, 'Their mother is sure to tell me.' She had known that there couldn't be five young boy's running around with no supervision. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'there are fairies and they wear cloths that seem to have been made in prehistoric times… nothing is as it seems here.'

Peter led her through a series of winding tunnels and caverns and brought her into a large underground hall set with dishes covered with what looked like upside down wooden bowls. Peter led her to one end of the table where David, the youngest, pulled out the chair for her. She sat in the chair and the boy's and Peter sat down as well. Renae sat there for a moment looking around at the boy's expectant faces. They seemed to be waiting for something. She looked behind her wondering if their mother was standing behind her but there was nothing there. All five of them still looked at her but the youngest was beginning to look impatient and confused. "Mother?" He asked quietly, "Aren't you going to try the breakfast we made you?" Renae looked around for the boy's mother but she saw no one other than the boys, Peter, and herself were in the room. They were still looking at her and although she didn't know it each boy had the same thought in his mind, 'Why isn't mother eating?" All the other Wendy's had played their game. They didn't understand why this one didn't seem to know what they were waiting for.

Peter though seemed to realize that Renae was confused. He looked at the boy's, who were all looking a little confused and hurt that their new mother didn't want to try the meal they prepared for her. "Renae," he said softly looking right at her, "Your son's are waiting for you, won't you try the wonderful meal they made?"

"Me?" Renae almost said aloud finally realizing that SHE was the one they were waiting for. She also resisted insisting that she wasn't their mother for fear of making the hurt looks worse. She forced a smile and said, "Oh, I'm sorry I was just a little dazed." She opened the cover on the plate in front of her and took the obviously hand made fork into her hand. She was surprised with the selection of food on her plate; there were several different types of fruits and vegetables, some that she'd never even seen before, scrambled eggs and bacon. She speared one of the pieces of egg wondering if it was chicken or a wild bird and popped it into her mouth. She was surprised that it was delicious. But then she hadn't eaten a real meal in who knew how long. She smiled at the boys who were waiting with bated breath for her answer. "Its wonderful," she said. The boy's shouted "Hooray," and dug into their own plates with delightful laughter. Peter looked across the table at her from where he was seated and once catching her eye he gave her a discrete nod.

She ate the rest of her meal quietly blocking out the excited babble of the four boy's telling Peter what they wanted to do that day and thought about the strange predicament she found herself in. She was seated in an underground dining room eating bacon and eggs with five young men she did not thing she knew before last night. She knew for a fact that she could not be even the youngest one's actual mother but figured that it was a type of play acting. She was the mother in an extreme game of house, she wondered who the 'father' was supposed to be and then thought herself foolish, it was obviously Peter. He had said the night before that he was the 'leader' of them all.

She took a bite of a small yellow fruit that looked kind of like a plum without thinking and almost gasped, it was the most wonderful fruit she'd ever tasted. She couldn't think of the words to describe it. One of the boy's, Alex, noticed Renae's reaction. He laughed and said, "Looks like mother likes the neverberry." The other boy's smiled assuming that she'd never had one before.

"Mother, do you know why it's called a neverberry?" Xerian asked her.

Renae shook her head, still jolted by being called mother so casually by them.

"Because it never tastes the same way twice," Nathanyl said as a-matter-o-fact-ly.

Renae blinked, "Really?" she asked fascinated. She took another bite, it did taste different though still the most delicious fruit she'd ever tasted.

Peter grinned glad that the boy's had thought to include a neverberry. It was the rarest of all the fruits found in never land and Peter himself loved them.

Peter watched all through breakfast as Renae chewed her food slowly and silently. She didn't seem to notice the conversation around her. He assumed she was still puzzling over the nature of their little game. She seemed lost in her thoughts, a world away though in truth she was just across the table. He resisted the urge to call her back to them so that he wouldn't have to wonder about whether or not she was starting to remember her past. He was glad when she finally tried the neverberry because it brought her out of her reverie and back to the present. He smiled at Renae because she seemed to enjoy his favorite fruit as much as he himself did.

After breakfast the boy's mulled over what they should do. Peter suggested that the boy's go fishing in the stream that ran through the island and they agreed though they were unwilling to leave Renae behind. Peter told them that Renae couldn't leave the hollow because she needed to rest. This was probably true but other than that he wasn't ready to let Renae out of the hollow yet. Even though Raeign had vouched for him that didn't prove that she was trust worthy. He decided that instead of two weeks confinement to the hollow she would be allowed after just three if she proved to be as clueless about her past as she seemed. Having the boy's away gave him ample opportunity to question her and learn more about her anyways. Once the boy's were all out of the hollow Peter beckoned Renae to follow him down yet another tunnel. This one led to his special place in the hollow, the place where all of the boy's knew not to come unless there was a major problem. Renae followed him so quietly that you would have thought that she was the one who wasn't touching the ground. Peter led her through a tunnel so small that no adult would never be able to make it through. When they came out they were in a semi-open place. Peter knew that, although you could see out of it you would have to walk into the hole to know that you had found it. In this mini ravine was a tree; it had broad branches and a thick canopy that grew up over the ravine. That tree was the major reason that it was impossible to stumble across the ravine, the tree's canopy looked like the fern covered ground that surrounded the ravine. Renae looked around and then at the tree. She approached the tree and after a quick glance at Peter she swung up into the branches of the tree and scaled it, not so far to be able to see over the lip of the ravine, but high enough to make Peter nervous for her. She settled in a y shaped crook in the tree and Peter perched weightlessly farther out of the branch ready to grab her if she should loose her balance.

Renae looked up at the blue never land sky. You could see the stars, shining dimly even in the middle of the day. She didn't comment on this, she did not know that stars weren't visible in the middle of the day out side of the never land. She looked at Peter and asked in her soft melodic voice, "Do fairy's choose their companions?"

Peter shook his head, "No, that's not how it works… When the human child is born the link between the two is forged but, more often than not neither are aware of it unless one of them happens to be in a situation where only the other can help. Like when Raeign heard your call for help when there was no one else to hear you."

Renae nodded and fell silent. Peter watched her as she sat in the tree. He was surprised to see that he liked it. She looked like a natural part of her surroundings. It seemed like she belonged there in that little nook of the tree. She looked gorgeous with her fair features; it made him wonder why he had chosen dark haired Wendy's through the years. He fell silent as well, not something that the immortally youthful boy did very often. It was not an awkward silence neither felt a need to fill the silence with idle chatter.

"Have you remembered anything?" Peter asked. It was eating him up inside, not knowing if she had. If that was the reason for her silence and thoughtfulness. He hoped with all he had that she had not.

"No," she said quietly. "I have a feeling that I am happier not knowing," she looked away from Peter and off into space. Peter didn't say anything but smiled, he thought she'd be happier not knowing anything too. As long as she didn't remember the other world, the one where people grew old and died then they could be happy in the never land. Together as mother and father in their play acting family with the four lost boy's.

Peter looked up at the sky which was still a pale blue. There would be no rain in the never land for quite some time, he predicted. He hoped that it never had to rain in the never land ever again. The plants did not need the rain, in fact they flourished without it because soon after rain came hail and then the snow. Peter hated when it snowed in the never land. When it snowed it meant that there had not been a Wendy for far too long. It had been snowing less than a week ago and now the never land was in full bloom. He hadn't known the reason at first because he hadn't known that the new Wendy had arrived in his never land.

* * *

**Review please!! If you have made it this far then you enjoyed it enough that you should be able to review... It only takes a few seconds!**


	4. Authors Note!

**_Okay so here is the problem… My mother, trying to run a Anti-virus scan on our computer accidentally whipped it entirely blank. There was no recovering any of the stuff we lost including every document we had… That includes my Peter Pan story. I had three chapters typed up entirely finished and ready to post up after an all night session in which my muse sat on my shoulder… I am working really hard to type them back up but it will take a few days, please be patient with me!! I will try to work quickly as possible but it may take a bit because I am having issues getting it to be exactly like my first version._**

**_Message me and tell me what you are looking for most in my story it will give me some motivation!_**

**_Thankies all_**

**_Tears_**


	5. Chapter 4

**As always I do not own Peter or Tink… Just practically everyone else in the story!**

**Forgive if there are any problems with this chapter I am super tired and out of it. I will probably go back and edit it later..**

* * *

Peter was so busy admiring his Wendy that he barely noticed that ginger haired David had come tearing through the narrow tunnel and into the ravine. He would have gone on happily oblivious content to watch her but she swung out of the tree with catlike grace and landed in a crouch at the base of the tree. It was immediately obvious to her that something was wrong, even if Peter was oblivious.

David was gasping for air but managed to choke out several words including, "Alex," and, "ambush."

"David," Peter said using his authoritative voice, "What happened?"

David calmed down enough to spill the whole story out in a jumble. "We were down by the river like you told us and then we were surrounded!" His eyes widened and said, "they captured Alex but me and the others got away. The others are following the pirates to see where they're taking him."

Peter nodded approvingly. His mind was already racing. There was no question about saving Alex, no; his problem was where to keep Renae where she'd be safe while he played hero. He glanced at her worried expression and decided that it wasn't safe enough for her to be here while the rest of them were gone and Tinker Bell and Raeign were nowhere in sight. Peter stepped towards Renae and held his arms out for her. She looked at him uncertainly. He stepped a step closer and gently picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck to help him keep hold of her. He rose from the ground called back to David telling him to follow when he could.

Renae was exhilarated as they zoomed through the forest close to the ground to avoid notice. It wasn't hard to follow the tracks left by the pirates but there were no signs that there had been another group passing through moments later following the Pirates stealthily. Peter joined up with the lost boys in no time and Renae realized the purpose behind the animal skins. They worked as camouflage in the trees. Renae's long armed shirt covered the glare of the sun on her skin but little else as it was lavender in color and stood out against the greens and browns of the surrounding foliage. Renae listened carefully to the plan that Peter had constructed while they flew. It seemed like a good plan to her, they had to succeed after all; they couldn't leave him at the mercy of the pirates. David caught up and Xerian explained the plan to David and then they were off.

Peter would fly out to the ship from out at sea and deposit Renae where she could cling to the edge of the ship and wait for Peter to come retrieve her. That way she could be where Peter could watch over her while Alex was saved from the pirates evil grasp. That was the plan anyways. That was how they proceeded and all seemed to be going well. She couldn't see the approach of the lost boys from her position facing out to sea but she was sure that the pirates would fail to detect her. She snuck glances over the edge of the side trying to see something that would help them locate Alex. So far she had seen nothing she wasn't sure Peter could see from his aerial perspective, this she found slightly disappointing. A boy, who she assumed to be the captain, was ordering the others around.

"Can we kill 'im yet?" one of the pirates asked. He sounded whiny and she frowned because he must be talking about Alex.

"No!" Barked the captain. "We must wait until Pan is here to see the demise of his little wolf."

She studied the face of the captain as she looked warily over the side of the ship. He was quite handsome with shaggy hair and coal black eyes. She ducked back below the siding and clung to the netting suddenly afraid of those eyes catching sight of her.

Only a few more moments passed before she heard the clamor that was the lost boys attack on the ship. They cried fiercely as they assaulted the pirates. The pirates, caught off guard, scrambled to counter-attack. The captain disappeared for several minutes and re-appeared with his arm around Alex's neck and a gun to his head. Renae gasped as she saw this.

Peter was busy dueling with several of the pirates. He was wary about this battle for if someone should see his Wendy dangling over the edge there would be more trouble to contend with. He heard Captain Andrew yell at him, "Oh Peter," Peter turned at this, deflecting a sword as he did so.

He saw Alex and the gun pressed to his head. 'No,' he thought. Even Andrew wasn't heartless enough to kill his own brother in cold blood. But Peter dropped his weapon as Andrew bid him along with the other lost boys. He wondered if it was really the end of the line this time. He hoped that Raeign would sense Renae's distress and rescue her before Captain Andrew found out where she was.

Andrew handed off Alex to one of his men and pointed his gun at Peter. Peter was so focused on staring Andrew down that he, along with most of the other people on deck, failed to notice the small frame of a young girl as she slipped on board and grabbed a fallen gun. In fact no one noticed she was there until she stood behind Captain Andrew with the stolen gun to the back of his neck.

"All pirates drop your weapons or I will kill your captain," she said in a high ringing voice. Her golden hair blew out around her with a gust of sea breeze and she pressed the gun to the base of Andrews's skull. She looked like a warrior with the fierce look of determination on her face. Captain Andrew turned his head to the side in shock for a glimpse of the girl.

"What's this?" He asked confused. "A new Wendy?"

Peter was immediately glad that he hadn't given her the name Wendy. "Renae," Peter said, "I told you to stay hidden."

"I didn't," she said. "I couldn't very well let you get shot now could I? How then would I find my way back?"

Andrew laughed richly, "This one has a spark Peter. She would be a keeper if she were going to live." Then he pulled a dagger from his belt and jabbed behind himself narrowly missing Renae. She jumped backwards and pulled the trigger letting loose a bullet, which grazed his upper arm.

"Shoot her!" Captain Andrew yelled angrily to his crew. The boy holding Alex let him go and the other lost boys grabbed him and they dove over the ship. Renae ducked under several pairs of arms and dove over as well. Peter, unsure if she could swim, scooped up his sword and dove downwards to skim the water, searching for her. He scooped up Alex after seeing Renae's head appear among the boys. Alex was hurt and couldn't swim on his own.

Peter flew as fast as he could and left him with Tink who had finally re-appeared. "Take care of him Tink," he said as he zipped back out of the cavern.

When he reached the shore he was relieved to see that they had all made it to shore although Renae's cloths were ruined, crusty salt water was already drying on them and it was evident. She was collapsed on the beach her fair hair hanging in wet clumps around her exhausted face. The other boys were also resting because there was no sign of pursuit from the ship. Peter gathered up Renae and instructed the boys to go to the old Indian encampment where they had found a trunk of Tiger Lily's cloths after her demise.

Renae awoke beneath the tree she had sat in just a few short hours ago. The sky was darkening to a crimson color tinged with slight orange. For a moment she just lay there staring at the sky before she sat up. She was surprised to see that she was not alone, up in the highest reaches of the tree sat Raeign.

Raeign flitted down to her on his delicate wings and she was enthralled. He landed on her knee and looked her in the face with a grin. "How are you feeling Renae?" He asked her.

"I'm fine. How's Alex?" She said a little worried. He had looked battered when she saw him on the ship.

"He will be fine. Tinkerbell and the others are looking after him right now," Raeign said in the tinkling of bells. Renae wondered at the fact that she could understand him. It was an odd sensation of hearing one thing and knowing without thinking what was meant. "Peter sent the boys to get you some new clothing," Raeign said plucking at her crust covered salty clothing. Her hair was in the same state. She wondered where she could go to clean herself of the salt and Raeign answered her as if he could read her thoughts. "There is a hot spring nearby where you can go to bathe, it will be safe enough for you there and I will send some female fairies to attend and guard you."

"Thank you," she said with a small smile.

He returned her smile, his small face was handsomely featured, and he had dark hair and golden eyes. She stared in wonder at the small fairy prince who had saved her from a certain death under the waves.

Peter returned a short while later to find Raeign and Renae deep in conversation.

He was surprised to find that he was slightly jealous of the attention she was paying her fairy. "We have found you cloths," he said rather stiffly and motioned for her to follow him. He led her and Raeign who was standing on her shoulder back through to where the main home was and straight into Renae's room. He was delighted to see her smile when she laid eyes on the cloths that the lost boys had found in the Indian camp. The majority of the cloths had been Tiger Lily's.

She looked over the cloths and picked up a soft, light brown, doe skin shirt and leggings and looked at her shoulder. "Can I go to the springs you told me of now?"

Raeign nodded and flitted upwards. He was only gone an instant when he returned with five female fairies. "They will accompany you to the springs." He turned to Peter and said, "Will you transport her to the springs Pan?"

Peter had no choice but to do as asked. It wasn't as if she could walk there and he wasn't ready for the possibility of Raeign teaching her to fly herself. He reluctantly left Renae at the mouth of the hot spring cave with the fairies in attendance. They had brought candles to light the way for Renae. Renae thanked him softly and followed the fairies into the dark cavern. Peter sighed and alighted in a tree. The fairies may be able to warn him if she was in danger but he would patrol the area from the sky to ensure her safety himself.

Renae followed the fairies into the cave. Their natural light mingled with the golden light of the candles, the walls of the cave glittered and there were gems protruding from the walls in places and the light danced through them like they were prism's casting rainbow lights everywhere. She smiled in wonder at the beauty that seemed unreal.

She stripped from her cloths and stepped into the steaming water. It was very warm and she enjoyed the sensation. The fairies gathered her under cloths from the pile. They would wash them so that she could wear them once more. She drifted sleepily in the water letting the salt stream out of her crusty hair leaving it once more golden and shining. By time she got out of the water and dried her body the fairy maidens had managed to dry her underclothes, which she dressed in before donning the cloths she had chosen from her bedroom.

The doeskin shirt had embroidery around the neck and waist, the sleeves were practically nonexistent but there were some small beads there. The shirt had been made with care and it was well worked and soft. She slipped it on and then the leggings. They fit well and covered her legs to just below the knee.

She then followed the fairies from the cave carrying her cloths from before with her. She had barely exited the cave when Peter descended from the sky. He told her to leave the wet cloths with the fairies; they would return them to the hollow. He smiled at her; she looked like she belonged here now. And she did belong here.

He bowed to her and held out his hand, "Come," he said, "I wish to show you our home."

"But Peter," she said, "I have seen home."

"No," he said, "Let me show you what I mean."

Renae was puzzled but took his hand and he took off lightly into the night sky. She clung to his hand scared for the last time she had traveled in his arms but she rose as if she weighed nothing. He grinned at her but noticed that her eyes were squeezed shut.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

Her eyes popped open in surprise. "I was surprising myself with the view," she said.

Peter laughed with glee. That was silly for nothing could spoil what he was about to show her. He flew above the center of the island and stopped in mid-flight. She looked around taking in the breathtaking display of the never land. The ocean spread out from all sides reflecting the image cast down from the sky. It was as if the whole island was suspended in a galaxy of stars. Renae caught her breath as she viewed it all.

"This is our home," she breathed out almost silently.

"Yes, it is," Peter, said. Renae didn't hear him but there was joy building in Peters chest. He had never felt so happy. Even with the first Wendy he had known he couldn't keep her. Renae was here with him in the never land and here they would stay.

"Hey Peter," Renae whispered not wanting to break the still that sat upon the land.

"Yes Renae?" he asked.

"Lets never grow up," she said.

Peter's heart stopped, it was as if she knew although there was no way she could know that people didn't age here. He had waited so long for a Wendy to say that.

"That is exactly what I had in mind," Peter said with a soft smile.

* * *

**And that's a wrap… I was sooo tempted to put a thimble there but then there would be no reason to read on. My muse finally came home and although this is shorter than the others it shall have to do for now.**

**I love you all and I hope that some of my readers will return and forgive me for my neglect!**

**Love to all!**

**Please Review! I am in desperate need of constructive critisism and I am looking for a beta! [No not a Beta fish silly a betareader hehe :)]**


End file.
